Package of Love
by macstooge
Summary: Sora wasn't expecting company much less a package when a knock sounded on his door. RikuxSora SoraxRiku CloudxLeon LeonxCloud I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another regular day when Sora was surprised by a knock on his apartment door. It was his only day off for the week and he hadn't expected any company. Padding to the front hallway, the brunette opened the door to find a giant and sturdy cardboard box. There were _'Fragile' _and _'Caution!' _stickers plastered all over the box. "What in the world?" Sora breathed. "Hi! I'm from Heaven & Hell, the robotics company!" A tall man with black hair said, peering around the box. "You Sora Strife?" The older man questioned. Sora nodded, dazed. "Well, it's your lucky day, Mr Strife! You've won our random viewer online prize. This here is one of our deluxe models, there are only five models in our range that even remotely resemble #005." The delivery man chattered away, only confusing the brunette even more. "This, love doll, is mine?" The younger boy asked.

"Indeed it is, Mr Strife! If you would move out of the way, I'll unload it for you. By the way, my name's Zack. You related to Cloud Strife at all?" The black haired man asked, making polite conversation. Sora just nodded, backing into the lounge room. Zack wheeled the over six foot tall cardboard box into the sitting room, setting on the hardwood floor with a soft thunk. "Now, I highly stress that you read the instructions and the introduction manual. We've had some issues with customers/prize winners that haven't read the guidebook. Even though, you've won this, each time we're called out for an issue that isn't covered by the life time warranty, you'll be charged for our services. " Zack explained, extending two heavy books to the brunette. Nodding slowly, Sora accepted the two guides. Pulling out a small box cutter, Zack quickly and expertly cut through the heavy duty tape on all four corners. "Look out, mini Strife!" Zack warned as the brunette ducked out of the way of the falling cardboard.

Sora stared in wonder at the doll now standing in his living room. The pale doll had shoulder length silver hair, ivory skin and a carved muscular body. Sora blushed as his gaze travelled downwards, realising the doll was erect. Looking away, hastily, Sora tried to hide his embarrassment. "So the first instruction reads how to turn the doll on but really all you need to do is press your lips to the doll's and that will assert you as the Master. I have to go back to work now, Sora. Have fun and congratulations!" Zack explained, rushing out the door with his now empty trolley. Sora didn't know this but there was a reason the doll didn't come wearing clothes and why his body was raring to go, sexually if you know what I mean. The small brunette was overwhelmed, by the onslaught of questions, costs and flashes of the erect doll. _Oh my god, I have to kiss this sex god of a doll,_ Sora panicked. Rubbing the back of his neck, gingerly with one hand, Sora guessed that it was probably now or never. Stepping towards the still doll, the brunette leaned in, pressing his lips softly against the doll's.

There was a slight whirring sound as the silver haired love doll opened his eyes, glancing down to see a small and quivering red faced brunette boy. "Hello, Master." The doll murmured, seductively. Sora stammered a soft hello and pulled his face away from the doll's. "I'm Sora, what's your name?" The brunette introduced himself, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. The silver haired doll cocked his head to the side, confused by the question. "My product code number is #005 and my model name is Robotic Interactive Kink Unit." He responded, hoping he had replied correctly to his master. The brunette realised it was his duty to name the doll and thought hard. With a soft "ah!", Sora grinned. "I'll call you; Riku!" He chirped, pleased with his decision. "My name is Riku?" The doll questioned, almost unsure. Sora nodded and hugged the doll.

"Now, let's get you some clothes." Sora mumbled, realising that Riku was still naked. The doll's grip only tightened around the brunette though. "No need for clothes that we'll take off anyways." Riku whispered, leaning down to capture his Master's lips in a heated kiss. Sora moaned into the eager and somewhat dominating mouth of his new love doll. All the while kissing his petite master, Riku picked the smaller boy up before breaking his lips' hold on his master's mouth. "Where?" The silver haired doll, asked, breathing raggedly. _He can breathe?_ Sora questioned, panting heavily. "Bedroom's the door on the right." The brunette responded, slightly regaining his breath before Riku's mouth descended upon his again, the silver haired doll's tongue swishing around Sora's in a dominating kind of way.

As quickly as possible, Riku walked himself and Sora into the bedroom. Placing the smaller boy onto the bed gently, Riku knelt over the clothed boy. Moaning at the sight of his sex god like doll, Sora ran a hand over Riku's muscled stomach, eliciting a moan from the silver haired boy. Leaning down, Riku tucked his fingers underneath Sora's shirt, pulling it off the younger boy. The brunette allowed the doll to do as he pleased, only unbuttoning his pants to help the taller boy. Flinging the shirt over his shoulder, Riku lowered his mouth to the brunette's chest, lavishing his nipples with his skilled tongue. Sora whimpered at the gentle licking, wriggling underneath the silver haired doll. Riku nipped at the tanned skin below his mouth. Excited by the sounds emitted by the brunette, the silver haired boy pulled the unbuttoned pants and underwear down and off his Master's slim hips, flinging them into the corner with the abandoned shirt.

"Mmm, Riku." Sora moaned as the doll brushed his hardened cock with a slender hand, teasing the erect member. The silver haired doll nudged the brunette's small hands with his head, rubbing his forehead into the fingertips of his master. Taking the hint, Sora entangled his hands in the hair as Riku placed soft kisses along the length of the now weeping cock. "Oh my god." Sora groaned, tightening his grip on the doll's hair. Opening his mouth, Riku licked his lips before engulfing the erection fully, deep throating the brunette. Sora let out a shriek of ecstasy, barely controlling his rolling hips. The silver haired doll, quickened his tongue's pace, sucking harder on the brunette's cock. "Fuck!" Sora cursed, cumming relentlessly into his lover's mouth. Swallowing the bittersweet liquid, Riku licked his lips as he climbed up the body of his worn out master. Descending his full sensual lips on the brunette's slightly chapped ones, Riku initiated another passionate and wet kiss.

Sora couldn't control the soft whimpers that unexpectedly trailed out of his mouth, revelling in the feel of his love doll's body. Riku nudged the brunette's thighs apart with a knee, using his hands to lift the brunette's knees. "Riku, I'm a virgin." Sora whispered, his cheeks flushing slightly at the confession. The doll paused, looking at the twitching entrance of his master. "It's alright." Riku consoled, spreading the thighs apart even further. Sora panted, excited moans slipping from his open lips. "I need you to suck my fingers." The doll instructed, placing his index and middle finger against the brunette's wet lips. Nodding, Sora took the digits into his mouth, coating them in saliva. The brunette, however, getting a little too into the act, moaned around the slicked fingers, his cock hardening again. Riku snatched back his fingers hastily and held his master's entrance open, slipping in a saliva slicked finger.

Sora had expected it to hurt a lot more than what it did, releasing a shaky breath. The silver haired doll worked his second finger in, scissoring the quivering entrance, opening it up wider. Sora whined when he felt Riku's fingers pull out, all too quickly. The doll hoisted the brunette up, his head dangling in front of the taller man's aching need. "There isn't any lube, Master. I need you to lick this as well or it will hurt." The silver haired doll explained, gesturing to his member. Sora's eyes widened, it did not look as big before! Leaning forward, the brunette licked the member, hesitantly. Riku's head snapped back, his eyes closing as almost painful waves of pleasure racked through his body. Sora slowly took the length into his mouth, trying to get as much saliva as possible onto the thick cock.

With a shaky hand, Riku gently pushed Sora back down onto the bed, forcing the brunette onto his back. "Uhn! Mmmm!" Sora whimpered, aroused by the controlling doll. Grabbing the slim waist of his master, Riku slammed his length into Sora's entrance. With a breathy shriek, Sora arched his back off the bed, in a fit of ecstasy. If he had known that having sex was this good, he wouldn't have waited until he was 20. Flicking his sweat drenched hair out of his face, Riku kept the unyielding harsh and rough pace, until he felt his master clench around his erection. Angling his pale hips upwards, Riku hit the brunette's prostrate, pushing the smaller boy's orgasm to explode over both their chests. Sora screamed as he came, scratching his nails down the arms of his silver haired doll. As he realised what he was doing, the brunette's hands flung themselves onto the bed and away from the pale boy's skin.

Feeling faint, Sora closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breath. It wasn't long though before the brunette fell asleep, his body going limp. Riku pulled out of his now unconscious master, managing to clean both of them before climbing back into the bed to hold his brunette lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora awoke, feeling the warmth of another body in his bed. _Oh god, it's happened. I got drunk and took someone home. Oh my virginity!_ Sora panicked, as he moved his hips. Pain caused the brunette's vision to spike as he wallowed in despair. "I'm deflowered! How will I face my parents now?! I have brought shame to my family!" Sora cried. "Master, should I go?" A husky voice, thick with sleep, sounded next to the brunette. Sora looked over in horror before screaming. "Oh god! I'm tied up in some BDSM shit! Mummy, I swear I can still walk into the church! Maybe with a cane..." Sora whispered, harshly to himself.

Riku watched in fascination as his owner continued to talk rapidly to himself. "Master, I'm Riku. You got me yesterday. We had sex to confirm ownership." The silver haired doll muttered, interrupting the brunette's rant. Sora paused, squinting his eyes at the man next to him. He stared intensely at the silver haired man in his bed, blushing when he realised the man was only clothed in the tangled sheets that hung on his hips. Riku sat up, his gaze never leaving the brunette's form, taking in the sleep tousled spikes and dazed expression. The brunette watched as the silver haired boy hoisted himself up, his glinting hair falling around his face like a halo.

"Ah.." Sora sighed, flashes of the previous night coming back to him. The feel of his hands entangled in the silky hair, the sensual mouth descending upon his lips and the harsh thrusting that had led him to orgasm. Blushing, the brunette turned away. "Master, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" The doll asked, concerned. "No, I'm fine. Also, why don't you just call me Sora? This way, we can go out and we won't get weird looks when you call out to me!" The brunette exclaimed. Riku looked at the smaller boy, cautiously. "You want to...take me outside?" He asked, incredulously. Sora cocked an eyebrow at the doll. "Well yeah, I want to introduce you to my brothers and they live somewhere else." The brunette explained. The silver haired doll looked blankly at his owner. "Why would you want to take me outside? I'd have to put clothes on and we couldn't have sex out of the house...Not legally anyways." The doll replied, explaining the not so obvious issue. Sora shrugged, "We don't need to have sex all the time, you know." He stated. Riku's mouth gaped open at the boy in front of him. "Have you even read the manual yet?" The doll asked angrily before ripping himself out of the bed only to come back with both books in hand.

Sora winced as the silver haired doll dropped the books into his lap. "I'll go put my clothes on while you read that." Riku scoffed, as he left the room. Sora stared after the doll, wondering where the pleasant and polite personality of the silver haired teen had gone. Sighing, the brunette opened the first manual. Reading the first few pages, Sora's eyes widened in realisation.

_" Congratulations! You've won our fifth and last doll in the GENEVA line! As you've probably been alerted by our trusty deliveryman, your new robotic doll is essentially; your brand new sex slave. Programmed to be prepared for sex anytime, anywhere, your doll requires the love of his owner/master to continue functioning properly. Dolls need a daily dose of love, in other words, a healthy dose of sex per day. Your dolls are fully equipped to sustain their affections until the owner, that's you, is satisfied! That being said, your doll doesn't have the capacity to orgasm. So be sure to thank your doll, showering them with love! A loved doll is a happy doll." _

Sora felt like an ass, he had used Riku for his own satisfaction, not realising he couldn't release his pent up pleasure. The brunette read on, a warning label catching his eye.

_"WARNING; neglected dolls are not fun to be around. Remember that dolls reflect their owner. If you show your doll affection and buy them presents, you'll have a pleasant companion. Whereas if you refuse to appreciate your doll, they will become very short and nasty, often turning quite verbally and physically abusive. If your doll has become unhappy, don't fear! It usually only takes a show of affection for them to return to their usual personalities."_

Nodding, Sora quickly read that the dolls were waterproof and could manage a small glass of water or wine. The perfect idea dawned on the brunette. Smiling to himself, Sora skipped into the bathroom. Turning the hot water faucet of the bath on and letting the water run, Sora wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist, knotting it tightly at his side. The brunette quickly turned the hot water off, replacing the steady stream with a turn of the cold water. Dipping his hand into the bath, Sora was pleased by the lukewarm temperature. Happily leaving the bathroom, the brunette entered the lounge room, watching as Riku rifled through the pile of clothes, clearly not too impressed with the choices.

"Riku." Sora called, leaning his shoulder against the wall. The silver haired doll turned towards him, looking at the brunette up and down before turning back to his pile. "Riku, come on. Let's get changed in my room." Sora called, gesturing towards the bedroom. Reluctantly, the doll rose up from the floor and stalked into his master's room, clutching a black pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. Sora smiled as he watched the doll peer into the bathroom. "You taking a bath?" Riku asked, trying to appear nonchalant. Sora chuckled, "No, well I was going to offer we take a bath together. I could help you shampoo your hair." Sora explained. A blush crossed the silver haired doll's face before he dropped the clothes in his hand to race into the bathroom. "Master! Are you coming?" Riku called, gingerly stepping into the warm water.

Sora undid the towel and let it fall to the floor, walking into the room to see the silver haired doll almost swimming in his gigantic bath tub. "I've never had a bath before." Riku mumbled before submerging his head under water. "Never?" Sora questioned. The doll came out of the water, shaking his head. "I wasn't allowed to leave the room that I was built in. It wasn't bad, but I felt lonely." The silver haired doll murmured, slipping into the water even further. Sora frowned as he himself slipped into the water. "Riku, come over here. I'll wash your hair." The brunette said, with a small smile. Grinning, the doll settled in front of his master, seating himself on the smaller boy's lap . Sora bit his lip as he reached for the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo, pouring a decent amount on the palm of his hand. Placing the bottle of the edge of the tub, the brunette lathered his hands before bringing the foaming mass of bubbles to Riku's wet hair. Massaging the slick and frothy tangled heap of bubbles and hair, Sora heard the silver haired doll moan, unknowingly slipping into the water.

"Ahh, Master. Harder." Riku breathed, arching into the finger tips of the brunette. Sora scraped his nails against the silver haired boy's scalp. "I thought I told you to call me Sora." The boy admonished, though complying to his doll's wishes. Feeling the brunette's nails dig into the sensitive flesh of his scalp, Riku whimpered, leaning back onto his master's chest. Cupping his hands over the doll's eyes, Sora quickly splashed water over his head, washing away the pink suds. Riku pulled his hand away, glancing back at the brunette, questioningly. Sora shrugged his shoulders before slicking his hands with the vanilla conditioner, kneading the sweet smelling product into Riku's now clean hair. Distracted by the feel of Sora's hands, Riku hummed, slowly sinking into the water again. While the silver haired teen was preoccupied, Sora quickly shampooed his own hair, bringing his spiked mess of bubbles under the water, washing it out. As the brunette rose out of the water, his hair flinging droplets against the bathroom mirror, the silver haired doll jumped at him, offering to massage conditioner into his matted brown locks. Accepting the offer, Sora passed the bottle to the other boy. Riku squirted an insane amount of conditioner into his hands, effectively coating his hands, Sora's hair and his forehead in the white liquid. Laughing, the brunette brushed off the doll's mistake, choosing to once again cup his hands over Riku's eyes, washing the vanilla liquid out. "Riku, you can hop out now." Sora instructed, before ducking his head under the water again, rinsing out the thick viscous conditioner. Depressed, the silver haired doll exited the bath, standing on the small white bath mat. Climbing out of the bath himself, Sora grabbed the only towel in the bathroom and started to pat dry the silver haired boy. "I'm fine, Sora. Dry yourself." Riku insisted, trying to push away the brunette. The smaller boy wasn't having that though, as he continued to dry off the dripping doll. Once Riku was dry, Sora wrapped the towel around his hair, rubbing furiously. "Ow." The doll mumbled, pouting slightly. The brunette stopped suddenly, deciding to wipe himself dry.

"So, how was your first bath?" Sora asked, grinning, raking a hair brush through the damp silver locks. Riku turned back to face Sora with a small smile. "I really liked it." He said, softly. The brunette laughed as he untangled some knots in the doll's hair. "If you want, we can have baths together every day." Sora offered, placing a kiss at the base of Riku's nape. Nodding his head vigorously, Riku agreed. "We should probably put clothes on now..." Sora said thoughtfully. However the brunette didn't notice the obvious look of distaste on his silver haired doll's face. "No thanks." Riku declined.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora thrust the two articles of clothing at Riku, only to watch the doll drop them on the floor. "I don't want to." Riku stated, turning his head away from his master and the offending clothes. The brunette frowned at his doll. "Fine, let's do something a little more fun then, shall we?" Sora asked, winking at the silver haired boy. Riku perked up as he listened to the brunette, though his face was still turned. With an irritated growl, Sora grabbed the doll's chin forcing his obstinate face to his own before crashing his mouth against the full lips. With a surprised moan, the doll melted in the smaller boy's embrace, opening his mouth to allow the now dominating brunette's tongue. Sora felt exhilarated, he never imagined that being seme would be this promising. As the brunette explored the doll's mouth, he felt the silver haired boy press his naked body against his clothed one. Breaking away from the kiss, Sora smiled at the dazed expression on his doll's face. "Will you please put the clothes on, Riku? Cloud's going to be here any minute." Sora asked, gently reminding him of his brother's impending arrival.

That had been a fun conversation with his older brother, explaining that he won a sex doll, explaining how he won a sex doll and how the sex doll refuses to leave his house. His older brother insisted on coming over immediately, bringing his boyfriend of five years, Leon. Watching Riku shake his head vehemently, Sora sighed. "Riku, you may not like it but my brother is coming over and I would appreciate if your body was clothed. I don't want Cloud or his boyfriend getting to see you naked so easily." Sora said, trying to persuade the sulky doll. Riku glared at the smaller boy, picking the clothes up, stalking to the bathroom and slamming the door. Sora rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his fussy doll. Hearing a knock, Sora shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Cloud! You have to wait until I open the front door so you can be invited in." The small brunette chastised, shaking his finger at his blonde brother. Cloud wrinkled his nose in annoyance at the brunette's manner lessons. "So, where's your new hunk?" The blonde asked, looking around the room. "I mean, I can tell he's not fussed by the mess he creates, huh?" Cloud teased, gesturing towards the strewn clothes around the living room floor and couch. Sora blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Riku hates wearing clothes." He mumbled, trying to justify his doll's bad behaviour. Cloud raised a pale eyebrow, questioning his younger brother. "It's his acronym; Robotic Interactive Kink Unit." Sora explained, clueing the blonde in. Cloud nodded his head, before looking around for his boyfriend. "Have you seen Leon?" He asked, before going to the front door and opening it. As the blonde opened the door, a tall brunette stood in the corridor. "Jeez, thanks Cloud." The brunette thanked sarcastically. His cheeks reddening, Cloud with responded with a protest. "Hey! I thought you were right behind me, Leon." The blonde squawked, poking the brunette's chest with his index finger. Leon simply rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey Sora." He greeted, ignoring his blonde lover who was squawking at him, trying to get his attention.

The door to Sora's bedroom opened and shut with a soft click. Sora looked over to see Riku, finally clad in the black ripped jeans and the long sleeved black shirt. "Cloud, Leon, this is Riku. Riku, this is my brother and his boyfriend." The brunette introduced, indicating which one was which. Riku nodded his head in greeting before hiding behind his master, well more like standing behind him. "You okay?" Sora asked, softly. The silver haired doll reached for his master's hand, clenching it tightly and slumping forward, leaning his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Can we have sex now?" Riku asked, a little too loudly for everyone else's liking, though the older brunette just laughed. The smaller brunette shook his head, slightly embarrassed by his doll's question. "Riku, you and Sora already confirmed ownership right?" Cloud asked, looking at the pair curiously. Riku glanced at Sora, who nodded, encouraging him to speak, before replying with a soft yes. "Okay, well this is awkward. Riku, go wait in the bedroom." The younger brunette instructed, having to tear the doll off him. Sulking, the silver haired boy stomped to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you having regular sex with him?" Cloud asked, accusing his brother. Sora raised an eyebrow before responding with a yes. "Ah, actually we haven't had sex today." Sora corrected himself. The blonde sighed before smacking the back of the small brunette's head. "You read the manual right? He's pissy because you're starving him." Cloud said, bluntly. Sora's eyes widened at the information. "See, Leon. I told you he wouldn't read the goddamn manuals. Yes, you're starving him. Sex is like a doll's food and drink." The blonde explained, slightly exasperated. "So I should feed him, what? Three times a day?" The brunette asked, confused. "Well with that, I'm going to go talk to Riku." Leon said, leaving the blonde to violently talk some sense into his younger brother.

Opening the door to Sora's bedroom, Leon had to instantly cover his eyes as he realised the doll was changing or more like removing the itchy clothing. Watching the silver haired doll, the older brunette merely stood in the doorway. Riku felt the man's eyes staring at him as he removed his shirt from his sensitive skin. "What?" Riku snapped, glaring at the older brunette. "You're the last of the GENEVA product line right? You certainly act like a spoilt brat." Leon laughed, coming into the room and closing the door. Riku scoffed at the brunette. "What would you know?" He asked, deridingly. Leon narrowed his eyes before responding. "Well, I'm the special edition GUN. I was created for Cloud." The brunette murmured. The silver haired doll looked over the taller man and frowned. "But you're a human." He whispered, curiously. Leon chuckled, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. "You know, you can become human too. If your master loves you enough and you feel loved enough, then it'll happen to you as well." Leon explained, leaning back on his arms. The silver haired boy looked thoughtfully at the prior doll now human. "I can be a human?" The doll questioned, cautiously not willing to jinx the older man's words. Leon focused his gaze on the younger boy, "Well yeah, if you stop being so difficult. I know you're programmed to act this impulsively but you'll just be trouble for Sora." he responded. Riku nodded at the older man who got up from the bed and exited the room.

"Cloud, I'm sorry! I'll read the books now!" Sora whimpered as the blonde cracked his fist against the younger boy's cheek. "No because we're leaving! You go have sex with that fucking boy! Then you read the goddamn books!" Cloud yelled, lunging forward at his younger brother only to have Leon's arms wrap around his waist, effectively catching him mid-jump. "Let's go." Leon murmured. Relaxing in his boyfriend's arms, Cloud threw an angry glare at his brother. "Read the books, you little shit or you'll get a beating worse than this." The blonde warned, before he and his boyfriend left the apartment. Sora was overwhelmed, he hadn't realised that he had been essentially starving Riku. Even though he regretted his brother's visit, the blonde had imparted some useful information to his younger brother.

"Sora?" Riku called, exiting the bedroom, once again naked. The brunette stiffened, turning to look at the doll, smiling faintly. "Yes?" Sora asked, watching as the silver haired doll made his way over to his master. "I'm sorry." The doll apologised, leaning down to kiss the blossoming bruise on his lover's cheek. Sora felt Riku tremble against him, his lips wavering near his cheek. "I didn't realise that your skin was so sensitive, you don't have to wear clothes anymore." The brunette whispered, playing with the taller boy's glittering locks. Riku smiled, clasping his master's hand. "Come with me and I'll make it all better." Sora promised, leading the doll to his bedroom. Following his master, Riku stepped into the bedroom after the smaller boy.

Shutting the door once the doll had safely entered, Sora pushed Riku against it. "Master?" Riku questioned, his breath hitching as he hit the door. The brunette silenced the doll effectively, his mouth covering the doll's completely. Riku moaned as he felt the younger boy grip his hair roughly, pulling him down closer to the boy's face. Still clutching the doll's hair, Sora pulled his mouth away from Riku's, causing disappointed moans to spill from his pink lips. The brunette led the doll to the bed by his hair, throwing him down onto the mattress. "Stay there." Sora commanded before searching through his drawers, hissing in victory when he found the small bottle he was looking for.

Cloud had explained to him that dolls couldn't orgasm because there was a onetime only button that turned on the doll's release. It came as an option for the owner, whether they turned on the orgasm/release was their own decision. But Sora was surprised as to the button's location. This particular button was found snugly hidden in the doll's ass, right around where the prostate would usually be. Cloud also mentioned the reason why his first time didn't hurt as much was because the doll's skin was infused with an aphrodisiac, that released itself in the "sweat" of a doll. Sora looked down at his beautiful doll, spread out amongst the messy sheets. Before climbing onto the bed, the brunette shed his clothes, kicking them into a pile that he would deal with tomorrow. Seating himself between the doll's pale knees, Sora ran a hand along one of Riku's thighs. Biting his lower lip, the doll questioned Sora again with a soft pleading tone to his voice. "Cloud told me where your release button is, so I'm going to fix it for you." Sora explained, continuing the loving caress on his doll's thigh. Riku panted and murmured a soft yes as Sora traced his finger tips from Riku's thighs to his hardening cock. "Sounds good?" The brunette teased, pressing the tips of his fingers into the semi hardened flesh of his doll's cock. "Yes!" Riku screeched, revelling in the teasing touch of his master. "That's what I thought." Sora chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku gasped as he felt his master's hands caress his body. Leaning into the soft touches, the silver haired doll let himself moan. Sora smirked as continued his almost tortuous touches, focusing mostly on the doll's thighs. "Riku, I want you on your hands and knees." The brunette commanded, ceasing his teasing action. Sora slowly picked himself up, moving to one side of the bed. "Mm, yes master." The silver haired doll whimpered, rolling over and onto his hands and knees. "Good doll." The brunette teased, smacking the pale ass of his lover. Riku winced as painful waves of pleasure knotted his stomach. Feeling his doll stiffen under his touch, Sora looked down at the frown marring his pale doll's creamy white skin.

Clicking open the bottle of lube, the brunette slicked a finger with a copious amount of gel. Steeling himself, Sora slipped the coated finger into the doll's entrance, probing around for the button. Not feeling anything remotely like a button or anything close to it, the brunette added a second finger. Riku gasped and fell forward, keeping his hips raised to help his master in the search. The silver haired doll hadn't felt anything more painful or pleasurable before and trembled before he could control his emotions. "Riku, I can stop if you want." Sora offered, taking pity on the writhing doll, who had half collapsed from obvious pain. "No." Riku mumbled, struggling to hoist himself up on his weak arms. "You can stay there, baby." Sora comforted, rubbing one of the doll's cheeks with his free hand. Continuing the slow and exploring pace of his fingers, the brunette brushed up against something. Riku's head snapped up, shocked. "M-master!" The doll moaned, pushing his tight entrance back onto the fingers. Sora grabbed one of the doll's hips to steady him with his free hand and shoved his fingers deeper into the doll. His fingers slid against the button and he forced his digits in deeper, barely managing to click the button. Riku let a fierce moan escape from his lips, his vision spiking and his cock twitching. "Riku." Sora groaned and pulled his fingers out, looking down at the arousing sight of his writhing lover, quivering and trembling in obvious pleasure. The silver haired doll moaned again as an unfamiliar heat pooled in his stomach. Flipping over onto his back, the doll shivered, tangling his hands in the crumpled sheets. Breathing heavily, Riku locked eyes with his master, moaning at the heated gaze gracing his lover's face. With a sharp shriek of pleasure, the silver haired doll came all over his stomach, his face and his master's chest. Sora took in the sight of his doll's first orgasm, mentally taking pictures of the lusty doll covered in his own cum.

Riku couldn't handle it, the pleasure he felt when making love to his master the day before was nothing compared to what he felt right now. Out of breath, slightly sweaty and covered in a thick viscous liquid, Riku felt complete. Sora leant over his nearly hyperventilating lover, he brought his lips down to kiss the silver haired doll. Exhausted, Riku could only just cope with kissing softly back. "Was it good? Should we take some pictures to remember your first orgasm?" Sora teased, placing feather light kisses along the silver haired boy's neck. "If you want." Riku breathed, leaning into the soft mouth, encouraging the brunette to suck on the sensitive skin. "I don't even want to leave your side for a minute." The brunette confessed, trailing his finger tips along the doll's stomach, nuzzling his neck. "As long as you don't make me wear clothes, I'll stay right here." Riku replied, his chest clenching. "You're so perfect, it's like you were made for me." Sora murmured, continuing to trace his fingers on the soft skin of his lover. Riku was silent, save for the slight smooch noise as he kissed his master's forehead.

Sora grew tired of the silence, licking along Riku's neck. Soft breaths and moans rose out of the doll's parted lips. The brunette suddenly bit the smooth skin, satisfying an urge he had since he had first laid eyes on the doll. Riku moaned in surprise, though he became hard at the thought of his master's teeth sinking into his synthetic flesh again. Sora noticed the new erection of his doll and kissed his way down to the hardening cock. Reaching the doll's now weeping cock, Sora kissed the tip of the member, giving it a quick swipe of his tongue. Riku whined as he felt the fleeting sensation of his master's wet tongue flick across the head of his cock before slipping back into his mouth where it lay. Sora smiled as he heard the breathy whines of the doll before he descended his mouth onto the erection, managing to deep throat it. Riku, in his impatience, thrust his hips upwards, causing Sora's gag reflex to tighten around the thick cock. The brunette panicked as he began to choke on Riku's erection when he started breathing through his nose. Relaxed, his throat opened up again allowing the brunette to continue sucking the cock down his throat. Riku suppressed the urge to roll his hips, not wanting to choke his master. Letting the doll's member slid back up his throat and out his mouth, the brunette nipped fondly at the head of the doll's erection. Riku's ear splitting moan sounded, filling the air with small pants and moans as he came down in the brunette's hot and wet cavern of a mouth. Surprised, Sora swallowed the sweet tasting liquid, licking his lips.

Pulling back from the dwindling member of the silver haired doll, Sora licked his lips again. "You taste like paopu fruit, Riku." The brunette exclaimed. Cocking an eyebrow, the silver haired doll stared questioningly at his master. "It's this legendary fruit, you're supposed to share it with the person you want to be with forever." Sora explained. Riku's face fell into a state of despair and anger, his mouth set in a harsh line. "So, who did you share this paopu with?" The doll asked, sulking. Sora laughed at his lover's jealousy. "I bought one and ate it myself. It tastes like pineapples and passionfruit." He murmured, amused at the doll's reaction. Riku smiled, a blush crossing his cheeks, slightly embarrassed at his anger. "That's good." The doll murmured, relaxing. Sora winked at the tired doll lying underneath him. "Do you wanna share a paopu fruit with me, Riku?" He asked, tauntingly. Riku glanced at his master, his cheeks reddening brightly at the question. "Riku?" The brunette called, waving a hand in front of the doll's face. "I'll share one with you when I'm human." The silver haired doll responded. "Ouch, Riku. That's cruel." Sora whined, clutching his heart in mock pain. "You'll get over it."


	5. Chapter 5

A heavy sigh slipped from the soft pink lips as he watched his brunette lover drive to their house. "Cloud?" Leon questioned, his hands tightening around the leather steering wheel. "He'll end up neglecting Riku, you know." The blonde whispered, slouching and leaning his chin into the palm of his hand, looking out the window. "I'm sure he won't." The brunette responded, turning into their driveway, turning off the engine. Cloud bit his lip, worried. Noticing his boyfriend's fears, Leon leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's go upstairs." The brunette suggested, pulling the blonde's hands away from his face. Cloud nodded, opening the door and peeling himself off the red leather seat. Leon watched as the blonde intricately removed himself from the car, his gaze focused on Cloud's ass, hidden away in skinny black jeans. The brunette growled as he pulled himself from the car and chased after the blonde.

Cloud felt a change in the air as his boyfriend raced after him, growls slipping from his lips. Reaching the door of their house, the blonde turned towards the brunette, grinning at the sight of the ferocious older man, chasing after the blonde. Cloud let an over the top "eek" out before running into the house, flinging the door open and stumbling up the stairs. Leon chuckled, allowing Cloud a head start. The blonde had gotten halfway up the stairs before the older man started up his incredibly fast pace. "Cloud." Leon snarled before pouncing on the smaller blonde man. Letting a surprised "eep", the blonde fell on the last step, crushed under the taller man's weight. The brunette ground his leather clad erection into the blonde's ass, groaning at the delicious friction. Cloud moaned as he felt the brunette's hips roll into his ass, pushing him painfully against the stairs.

Leon ground his hips into the blonde's ass again, loving the painful gasps slipping out of his lover's mouth. Cloud couldn't keep his lips shut as another moan ripped from his throat. He loved the utter lack of care that his boyfriend displayed during sex, as if he was only interested in getting himself off which in turn got Cloud off. He felt like a masochist as his erection hit the stairs with every roll of the older man's hips. "Leon." Cloud panted, his cheek painfully pressed against one of the wooden stairs. Leon smirked at the sight before pulling the blonde off the stairs by his hair. "I know, love." The brunette whispered before licking the blonde's cheek and throwing him down onto the stairs again. Cloud shivered and waited patiently for the sexual onslaught to actually begin.

The blonde trembled against the stairs, his excitement clearly evident in his blushing cheeks, open mouth and lusty moans. Leon grabbed Cloud's hips and wiggled his pants down until they fell around his knees, his ass bare to the brunette's intense gaze. Leaning down, Leon bit one of Cloud's pale cheeks, causing the blonde to tremble more. "L-Leon." Cloud whimpered, his nails digging into the hardwood floor at the top of the stairs. Smirking, Leon silently spread the blonde's cheeks apart and licked the quivering entrance. A soft surprised squeak escaped Cloud's lips as his brunette lover went for gold, thrusting into his tight heat with his tongue. Leon could feel his lover shudder around his tongue and smirked against the blonde's skin. Cloud turned a dazed expression towards Leon as he felt the brunette tap on his shoulder. Three fingers appeared in front of the blonde who happily took them into his mouth, sucking and coating them in saliva. When Cloud had deemed them slickened enough, he pulled his mouth back giving the brunette's index finger one last lick.

Leon took his hand back from the eager blonde and pushed his wet index finger into the quivering heat, continuing to lick and lap at the entrance. Cloud hissed at the slight pain of the brunette's finger but he had no time to recover as Leon added another finger to his ass. The blonde had no issues though with making this a quickie, the stairs were not forgiving to his knees and back. Scissoring his two fingers into his smaller lover, Leon heard a shivery gasp from the blonde as he brushed up against his prostate. "Ah, Leon!" Cloud cried, his back bowing from the pleasure, he would never get used to that swooning feeling as the brunette continued to prod his bundle of nerves. Leon ignored the blonde's cries of pleasure as he focused on opening up his still tightened entrance. Without any lubrication, the brunette was worried he'd tear Cloud with his ever growing erection. The blonde had been surprised the first time he noticed that Leon's cock never seemed to stop hardening, getting thicker and thicker with every tease from the blonde. Cloud had never intentionally teased the brunette like that again, it had taken two weeks for his ass to completely heal.

Shoving his third finger in, Leon relished in the loud cries of his lover, who had begun to writhe underneath him. "It's not enough, Leon!" Cloud barked, trying to wiggle his ass back onto the fingers in an attempt for them to hit his prostate fully. This fingering shit was nice and all but Cloud wanted to be dominated already. Leon chuckled at his feisty blonde's actions, slipping his fingers out. Even though the brunette had done what Cloud had asked, he whimpered at the loss of contact. Leon quickly aligned his cock with the blonde's entrance and thrust into the tightening entrance. Cloud pounded his fists against the wooden floor as he grunted at the rough thrust of his lover. "F-fuck, Leon. Hmph, ahh!" The blonde moaned, as Leon upped the ante, thrusting into the tightening heat with no holds barred.

Cloud began to writhe again as the brunette hit his prostate and continued to ram into it, causing the blonde's vision to spike. Leon groaned as Cloud's already tight heat clenched around his cock, almost painfully. "Oh, so close, Leon!" Cloud moaned as he began to jerk his weeping cock in time with the brunette's thrusts. Grabbing onto the blonde's hips, Leon pulled out of the blonde fully before slamming back into the tight entrance. Cloud shrieked as he came onto the stairs, his cum dribbling down his cock. Leon could barely thrust into the clenching muscle as he neared his own orgasm. Digging his nails into the blonde's hips, Leon slammed into Cloud once more, releasing his orgasm deep into the blonde.

Cloud moved to pull himself off the brunette's cock when he received a growl from the taller man. "Don't." Leon snarled, biting the back of the blonde's neck. Cloud frowned as he stayed in the uncomfortable position the brunette had him in. Licking and nibbling the smaller man's neck, Leon almost purred in content. Inhaling the scent of his marked lover, the brunette smirked in satisfaction. "Do you think Sora will be okay?" Cloud murmured, breaking the silence only to receive another growl from his lover. "No Sora. Only Leon." The brunette snarled again, emphasising his point with a harsh thrust of his hips, slamming his still hardened cock into the blonde's prostate. "Un! Okay! Leon!" Cloud moaned as he leaned back into the brunette's touches.

"I wonder if Leon and Cloud got home okay." Sora mused, as he lay next to his out of breath doll. "Who cares." Riku panted, his body covered in his own thick ribbons of cum. "Someone's a little aggressive after I treated you so nicely." Sora said, mockingly. Riku glanced over at his master before wriggling closer towards the tanned boy. "I wish you would always treat me this nicely." The silver haired doll whispered as he nuzzled Sora's thigh affectionately. "Hey, I always treat you right." Sora protested until his doll glared at him. "Okay, well. Here's to new beginnings." Sora joked, nervously.


End file.
